A Dragons Tail A New Moon
by Mr.E380
Summary: Yes i finnaly put out the second dragon story, and yes it is in a script format...tell me what you think about it...Please? oh and try to be nice.
1. Chapter 1 A New Dawn

_**Chapter 1 "A New Dawn"**_

Godwin-War is like a Ying Yang. One side it is all white, we call that "The Light side." On the other side it is all black; we call that "The Dark side."

January 3, 2019 8:29PM (At Dragons Town)

Godfrey-[Flash backs] _Teri-No…we are at war with the…Dark Lord. _Chernobog-We want you dead. Godfrey-The sky's…they are all black with smoke and ash. Killer-Don't worry…I wont [Stabs Godfrey in the neck with his knife] Chernobog-We have to get rid of him here and now. _Godfrey-To tell you the truth I did not know why I turned back but I a glad I did. Winter-Me too. [Wakes up] (I just had this weird dream…Why is Winter wondering about this late at night?)_

Winter-[Sobs] (I…am sorry)

Godfrey-Winter?

Winter-! Oh…hi Godfrey.

Godfrey-What are you doing up this late at night?

Winter-I was just about to ask you the same question.

Godfrey-…I can't sleep…I keep having these flashbacks three years ago.

Winter-…That's why I'm leaving.

Godfrey-What?

Winter-I can't handle it any more…after all I done and after the mess I cause everyone…am I just suppose to throw it all away?...You are a real nice guy…I am just a evil little dragon.

Godfrey-Don't say that Winter you do not know how special you are.

Winter-Don't try to stop me Godfrey my minds made up.

Godfrey-Do you know where you are even going to go?

Winter-…That's a good question…I guess anywhere my hart leads I guess.

Godfrey-…Promise me this before you go…when you find whatever you are looking for…promise me that you will contact me?

Winter-I promise. [Kisses Godfrey on the cheek] A good bye kiss…You had been a good friend Godfrey…It is time for us to separate for a little while.

Godfrey-…I can't stop you…the only thing I can do is wish you luck.

Winter-...Look at the moon…its funny don't you think? Three years ago we were both here and it was a full moon and now it is a new moon…If you ever want to see me again just look at the moon. Ill be watching it too.

Godfrey-Ok.

Winter-So long Godfrey…and call me Snow…Good bye Godfrey.

Godfrey-Good bye…Snow.

January 4, 2019 5:47AM

William-Baleen!

Baleen-What is it William?

William-It is Winter…she ran off.

Baleen-…I wonder where she is going?

William-This does not concern you at all?

Baleen-No, no it does…She is a big girl now.

William-She is only 11 years old.

Baleen-…She must be terrified or afraid what she did three years ago.

William-Should we go out and try to find her?

Baleen-…No, this world is far too big to be searching for just one little dragon.

William-

Baleen-William…you seem too had obtain a very powerful bound with her.

William-…I love her…like a father loves his daughter…I know this sounds weird…it feels like she is my daughter some times.

Baleen-I know what you mean William…I have the same bound with Godfrey.

William-Speaking of Godfrey…do you think he knows where she might have gone?

Baleen-There is only one way to find out.

Godfrey-[Flash backs] _Winter-…The Moon…its beautiful is it not? Godfrey-Yes it is._

_Winter-I cause this world pain…am I suppose to throw it all away? Godfrey-What you did was wrong but you also had no choice in the past now you do have a choice. Do what you want to do with your choice wisely. Winter-I will…and thank you. Godfrey-For what? Winter-For saving my life three days ago. Godfrey-To tell you the truth I did not know why I turned back but I a glad I did. Winter-Me too._

_Baleen-Godfrey…Godfrey…GODFREY!_

_Godfrey-[Wakes up in fright] Yes!_

_Baleen-You had been over sleeping for a while now? Is everything all right?_

_Godfrey-Everything is all right Baleen._

_Baleen-They say that dreams are a sign of something…Are you sure that everything is all right?_

_Godfrey-…Yah I'm sure._

_William-Godfrey Winter had ran off…do you think you might know where she went?_

_Godfrey-[Flash back] (_Godfrey-Do you know where you are even going to go? Winter-…That's a good question…I guess anywhere my hart leads I guess.) No, no I don't.

William-That's to bad Godfrey…I guess she is gone for real this time.

Baleen-Its ok William I am sure that she knows what she is doing.

_6:24PM (Pirate Island)_

_Caption Adam-Caption Adam says to get me that dragon…Move it!_

_Polly-Move it, move it._

_Caption Adam-That will do Polly…that will do._

_6:43PM (At Dragons Town)_

_Baleen-What's the matter Godfrey? You are not eating your rat?_

_Godfrey-…I guess…I am just not hungry today…that's all._

_Baleen-Nonsense there must be something on your mind._

_Godfrey-…Well I keep on getting this feeling. As if the dark lord is not dead yet…as if it feels like he is still alive._

_Baleen-…Don't worry about the Dark Lord Godfrey. If he does ever come back we will be ready._

_Godfrey-You're right._

_6:47PM (At the Dark Temple)_

_Chernobog-…It's been three years after the Dark Lord's death…and now I think it is time for a new Dark Lord to take over._

_[The crumble walls fall apart]_

Chernobog-!

Seth-That was a good nap.

Chernobog-! Dark Lord! You're alive?

Seth-I am alive and well Chernobog…how long had I been asleep?

Chernobog-Three years now.

Seth-Well I am sure that the world had already forgotten all about me…well then we need to get prepared before we do anything ells.

Chernobog-Yes sir.

?-Sir we had found Winter.

Seth-That's good…where is she?

?-She is being held captive by the pirates. Also there is going to be a fight off only a month from now, it is being held at Pirates Island.

Seth-…One thing I had learned about being the Dark Lord is that pirates will always turn there back on you…but never the less we will send a few men to the fight off and see what goes on after that.

Eris-Yes sir.

January 5, 2019 7:00AM (At Dragons Town)

Baleen-Hmmm?

Godfrey-What is it Baleen?

Baleen-We seem to be running a little low on rations.

Godfrey-I'll gets some for you.

Baleen-You'll do that?

Godfrey-Sure.

Baleen-I also want you to take this.

Godfrey-…A scroll?

Baleen-It is a scroll that needs to be deliver to Borin, he is the dragons of us all Godfrey…He is also the oldest too. He is 707 years old right now. But he is the one who determines what we do and not. You can find him up in the mountains called Mount Baker.

Godfrey-Mount Baker…got it.

Baleen-Good now go.

Godfrey-I won't be long Baleen.

Baleen-…! Godfrey wait!

Godfrey-What is it?

Baleen-It might help if I give you this too.

Godfrey-A map?

Baleen-This map will take you to Mount Baker.

Godfrey-Ok then thanks.

Baleen-So long Godfrey.

William-? Where are you going Godfrey?

Godfrey-Hi William I am heading to Mount Baker to give Borin this Scroll.

William-Who put you up to this boy?

Godfrey-Baleen did.

William-...Oh…carry on boy.

Godfrey-Will do.

William-[Walks over to Baleen angrily] BALEEN!

Baleen-What's wrong William? Why is it that your voice projects anger?

William-You sent Godfrey out on a dangers journey…why?

Baleen-I have faith in him.


	2. Chapter 2 The Great Fight Off

_**Chapter 2 "The Great Fight Off"**_

7:40PM Godfrey-(I had wonder off for a little while now…I wonder where I am?) [Looks at the map] (I hate to say it…but I can't read maps…but from what I can tell I seem to be hedging the right path…the only question is what path…I know) [Takes the left path going into Pirate Island]

Caption Adam-Do you see that little dragon on the ground there? Caption Adam says kidnap that dragon.

Polly-Kidnap, kidnap.

Godfrey-[Yawns] I better find a place to sleep…don't want to push my self do I?

Caption Adam-Now!

Polly-Now, now.

[Godfrey gets kidnap]

Godfrey-! What the? What is going on hear?

Caption-You are a fine one in deed.

Polly-Find one, find one.

Caption Adam-Polly? How many times do I have to say this? DON'T BUT IN ON OTHERS CONVERSATION! Now where were we?

Polly-Conversation, conversation.

Caption Adam-Thank you Polly…You see dragon…we will be having a fight off and you will be part of it. We will let you live…only if you win that is.

Godfrey-What if I refuse?

Caption Adam-Then I guess we will have to kill you.

Polly-Kill you, kill you.

Caption Adam-Now, now Polly lets not frighten our guest.

Godfrey-(I guess I got no choice then.)

Caption Adam-Well then…what's it going to be? Or is Caption Adam going have to choose for you?

Polly-For you, for you.

Godfrey-Fine I'm in.

Caption Adam-Good now Caption Adam says to take this prisoner back to the brig.

Godfrey-(Who talks in third person?)

January 28, 2019 808PM (At the Brig)

Max-Prisoner?

Godfrey-What is it?

Max-You got fan mail from one of the other prisoners, here.

Godfrey- ("Dear prisoner I am aware that the fight off is only a week away from now and I wish both of us the best of luck. I do not want to kill you but if we do go up against each other I want it to be a very good battle. I got nothing to live for any way I deservers this I deservers to…die. I know what I am writing sounds like I am putting me down quite heavily but if you know my pass then you will understand what I meant. Lets give it our all sincerely Snow." Snow wrote this?)

Max-You can replay to this prisoner back if you like?

Godfrey-[Sobs a little] No that's fine.

Max-Ok then ill is off.

Godfrey-(Why do so many pirates talk so weird?)

February 4, 2019 8:27AM (At the fight arena.)

Caption Adam-SILENCE! Caption Adam wants some silence please…Ok then it looks like Caption Adam had gotten your attention now…We will begin very shortly. The rules to the Fight off are very simple. It will be a one on one fight if any one else disturbs the battle then they both will be killed. Also the fighters can do whatever they want. There are a total of 30 brave solders out here tonight but only one will take away with the gold they are #1 Dark Lord Men, #2 Brad, #3 Harry, #4 Dark Lord Men, #5 Brandon, #6 Brenna, #7 Catlin, #8 Lance, #9 Cathy, #10 Dark Lord Men, #11 Eli, # 12 Penney, #13 Aaron, #14 Bill, #15 Lucky, #16 Death, #17 Christina, #18 Dark Lord Men, #19 Ginta, #20 Danny, #21 Victoria, #22 Destroyer, #23 Rose, #24 Eric, #25 Dark Lord Men, #26 Bob, #27 Mickey, #28 Dark Lord Men, #29 Killer, and finally #30 Snow, they will get the chance to continue living, and best of all a chance to join Captions Adam crew. Those brave solders names will be on that screen write there. Five days for this whole match and with out further ado lets the fight off has begun.

8:52AM Caption Adam-We are only half way done with the Fight Off…Next up will be Lucky verses…Death.

Godfrey-(I hate being called Lucky…and who names them self's Death any way?)

Death-You ready for this?

Godfrey-Not really.

Death-You got to ask you're self one question. "Do I feel Lucky?" Well do ya, punk?

Godfrey-Is that suppose to be a joke or something?

Caption Adam-BEGIN!

[Death launches at Godfrey]

Godfrey-Easy I don't want to kill you.

Death-I do.

Godfrey-I am only an 11 year old boy.

Death-I guess you are not lucky after all.

Godfrey-I guess there is only one way to find out. [Charges at Death]

9:15AM Caption Adam-We have a winner.

Polly-Winner, winner.

Death-[Speaks very softly.] Death…its feels…different. I had killed before…but this is the first time…I experience Death…Lucky…You are a very lucky dragon indeed…I'm scared…save me.

Godfrey-I don't know what to do.

[Someone in the crowd shouts]-WHAT DO YOU THINK YOU ARE DOING! HE IS STILL BREATHING!

Polly-Breathing, breathing.

Caption Adam-Caption Adam disapproves about this finish this!

Godfrey-…I can't.

Caption Adam-Then we will kill you both!

Death-[Reaches out toward Godfrey]

Godfrey-?

Death-You said what should you do…I want you two…kill me…and live…live young one…live free and while.

Godfrey-[Sobs] I'm sorry.

[The crowd screams in cheer]-THAT'S MORE LIKE IT!

Polly-More like it, more like it.

Caption Adam-Yes Polly…more like it.

6:25PM Caption Adam-The final match of the day folks…on the left side of the arena she is weighing at 266 pounds and can make snow…Please welcome…SNOW!

Snow-(This place is bigger then I thought.)

Caption Adam-And her opens one of Caption Adam's favorites…KILLER!

Snow-Aren't you a little small?

Killer-No, I am bigger then my twin brother…there are about 500 of us.

Snow-Are you french too?

Killer-Why yes…you like?

Snow-[Roll her eyes] Let's get this over with.

Killer-It's too bad that you will not get a chance to experience my french kisses.

6:46PM Caption Adam-The Winner!

Polly-Winner, winner.

[The crowd screams in cheers]

Snow- Thanks everyone. [Takes a bow]

Caption Adam-The first day is finish come back tomorrow to see who advances to the next round. The reaming solders we have left is #2 Brad, #3 Harry, #5 Brandon, #8 Lance, #9 Cathy, #11 Eli, #14 Bill, #15 Lucky, #17 Christina, #19 Ginta, #22 Destroyer, #24 Eric, #26 Bob, #27 Mickey, and finally #30 Snow. Please come back to watch the next part.

Polly-Come back, come back.

7:11PM Max-Lucky…I guess you are one lucky dragon after all; here is another mail from prisoners 30 and 22.

Godfrey-Thank you. (Ill read Snows first… ("Congratulation I hear that you are moving on to the next round, that's great. I had it a little easy though…I mean a frog…really? He called him self "Killer." He's dead now so I guess it does not matter any way. How did your first match went? Was it your first kill? I always hear that it is always difficult for the first kill. Write me back I want to hear from you before I die. They say that you can tell a lot from someone by there hand writing do please write me back and don't worry about me dying tomorrow I got a bye. Sincerely Snow.") So Snow wants me to replay? Ok I can do that…I almost forgot number 22. ("Hi loser I hear that you did not want to kill your victim? What a wimp…Me? They call me Destroyer. I had been hear for 5 straight years now so you know what that means…Yep I won 5 times in a row, ill tell ya killing others…its in my blood I cant help it. I am not a prisoner hear, in fact I can come to your cell right now and kill you in your sleep. But why do that? I hear your name is Lucky…well lucky you are going to need more then luck to bet me. Yours truly Destroyer."_) _That jerk…I can't let anger get ahead of me I need to concentrate…but first I need to write to Snow.

7:33PM Max-Snow you got a replay from Lucky.

Snow-Lucky? Thank you Max. ("_Dear Snow, thank you for those two letters. I am sorry that I did not replay to you the last time but I was scared…and still am. Snow you got to get out of here you will die if you stay here any longer…I am trying to find a way to escape but no luck. And I wonder why they call me "Lucky." Any way god job on getting that bye tomorrow and don't worry I will stay alive just because you brought back my hope. I also hope that after reading my letter you realized that I am not a bad guy after all…so you can imagined what I had to go thru the first time I had to kill someone…any way that is in the past and it will stay in the past. Sincerely Lucky_.")

February 5, 2019 8:17AM Caption Adam-Get up Lucky.

Godfrey-?

Caption Adam-You heard Caption Adam get up.

Godfrey-Ok, ok I'm up.

Caption Adam-Good, you know Caption Adam did not want to have to use force but if Caption Adam had to use force then Caption Adam will use force.

Godfrey-I under stand that.

Caption Adam-Good now go to the lunch room to get some grub. In a little while you will be in a battle.

Godfrey-What match am I?

Caption Adam-you are match number 4.

Godfrey-And is it true that someone will not be battling?

Caption Adam-…It is true…Caption Adam does not like it, but Caption Adam can't do nothing about it.

Godfrey-Ok just wondering.

8:28AM Caption Adam-Welcome back every one Caption Adam is very existed about this round. For those of you who forgot who face who then let Caption Adam remind you…The first match will be #2 Brad vs. #3 Harry. BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

12:32PM Caption Adam-Winner! It looks like #11 Eli will be moving on to the next round. Next match will be number 4. It is between #14 Bill and #15 Lucky. BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

(At the lunch room) Max-Your pin pal is battling now.

Snow-He is? Well that is nice.

Max-You are not going to see?

Snow-I might.

Destroyer-MAX!

Max-Yes sir?

Destroyer-Leave I want to talk to this warrior in private.

Max-Yes sir.

Destroyer-So you are Snow?

Snow-Yes and who is you?

Destroyer-Mine name is Destroyer but you can call me…player.

Snow-Player?

Destroyer-Yes…I can let you go free…but it will cost you.

Snow-Like what I got no money?

Destroyer-I don't need money.

12:41PM (At the arena) Bill-You are a pretty good fighter Lucky.

Godfrey-Thank you…You are not bad you're self.

Bill-I am not going to lose to some guy who is always lucky. [Charges at Godfrey]

12:44PM Caption Adam-Winner!

Polly-Winner, winner.

Caption Adam-So #15 Lucky will be heading to the net round and his opponent will be #11 Eli. It is time for the next match.

2:49PM Caption Adam-Winner!

Polly-Winner, winner.

Caption Adam-The next match will be #22 Destroyer vs. # 24 Eric.

(At the Lunch Room) Destroyer-! Sorry Snow but we are going to have to cut this short…see ya next time.

Snow-(I hope he dies and burn in hell.)

(At the arena) Destroyer-I thought you were going to give me a hard challenge.

Eric-I am pretty tough.

Destroyer-[Laughs] You are a dog! I am a dragon.

Eric-I am a wolf.

Destroyer-Even more fun for me to kill you.

Caption Adam-BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

3:54 Caption Adam-Winner!

Polly-Winner, winner.

Caption Adam-That's all the matches for today folks. Here are the brave warriors for the next round. #3 Harry, #8 Lance, #11 Eli, #15 Lucky, #19 Ginta, #22 Destroyer, #26 Bob, and finally # 30 Snow. Tell next time folks.

8:59PM (At the captions room) Destroyer-I want that Lucky dead tomorrow.

Caption Adam-He is giving us such good rating.

Destroyer-I don't care he is just driving me mad.

Caption Adam-Ok Caption Adam will find some way.

Destroyer-Good, I'm going to bed now.

(In Snows cell) Snow-! (I better tell Lucky this.)

9:40PM Snow-! MAX!

Max-Yes?

Snow-Please give this to Lucky please.

Max-…I can lose my job for this…or worse.

Snow-Trust me you will be doing a hole lot of good.

Max-…I can never say no to a girl…fine.

(At Godfrey's cell) Max-Lucky.

Godfrey-Yes?

Max-You got mail.

Godfrey-Thank you. ("Lucky I can't write much but I found out that this game is stage. They are planning to kill you tomorrow so please do use extra caution and try to sleep light, but light enough were you still got energy. And if you ever see Destroyer do me a favor and kill him, he raped me, rape Lucky. So please if you see him kill him. Sincerely Snow.") This is bad.

February 6, 2019 8:48AM (At the lunch room) Caption Adam-How did you slept last night?

Godfrey-Just wonderful thank you.

Caption Adam-You see Lucky you are giving us big rating and the odds are 50-50 to see who will win your match.

Godfrey-I'm glad.

Caption Adam-So Caption Adam had fixed you this little meal for ya.

Godfrey-…Thank you.

Caption Adam-Don't mention it…and please don't.

Godfrey-Don't worry I wont. [Gets up and takes his bowl over to Eli]

Eli-? What do you want?

Godfrey-I just want to wish the both of us the best of luck today…so here have my bowl.

Eli-?

Godfrey-It's not poison or any thing it was made from the cafeteria.

Eli-[Smells the food] Yep it's not poison give it here.

Godfrey-Good luck.

Eli-I don't need luck…Lucky.

Lucky-(I haven't seen Snow in the lunch room yet…I wonder why?)

(In Snows cell) Max-Here is your meal ma'am.

Snow-Thank you.

Destroyer-Give us a minute Max.

Max-Yes sir.

Snow-Don't you dare.

Destroyer-Why much you say such mean things to me?

Snow-Do you do this with all of your women.

Destroyer-All of my woman are dead…I am giving you a chance to live.

Snow-No.

Destroyer-More fun for me then.

12:02PM (In the arena) Caption Adam-Every this is the third day of the Fight Off.

[The crowd screams in cheer]

Caption Adam-Calm down everyone…I know how ancient you guys are so please let me begin. We have #3 Harry vs. #8 Lance. BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

1:06PM Caption Adam-Winner!

Polly-Winner, winner.

Caption Adam-#3 Harry will be moving on to the next round.

Polly-Next round, next round.

Caption Adam-That's right Polly it is time for the next match. We have #11 Eli vs. #15 Lucky. (This is going to be a short match.) BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

Godfrey-What's the matter Eli?

Eli-[Elis high] Freaky dude…There are two of you…dude…Hold still why don't ya?

Caption Adam-(WHAT! HOW!)

Godfrey-(I was right there was something in the food.)

Eli-Stop moving.

Godfrey-(It makes you high…I am sorry but I have to do this Eli.)

1:30PM Caption Adam-…

Godfrey-Yep he's dead…WELL ADAM!

Caption Adam-Caption Adam completely forgot. WINNER! (I guess he is really lucky after all.)

Caption Adam-Time for the next match it will be between #19 Ginta vs. #22 Destroyer. BEGIN!

2:17PM Caption Adam-Winner!

Destroyer-(Too easy.)

Caption Adam-The last match it will be #26 Bob vs. #30 Snow. BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

3:19PM Caption Adam-Winner!

Snow-[Breaths hard] (You're…next…Destroyer.)

Caption Adam-There are the standings for the day #3 Harry vs. # 15 Lucky and #22 Destroyer vs. #30 Snow.

6:23PM (At the Captions room) Destroyer-We need to change the battle for tomorrow.

Caption Adam-Like what?

Destroyer-I am having a hard time determine what will be more epic…Lucky vs. Snow…or Lucky vs. me?...Ill let you know tomorrow.

Caption Adam-Ok then.

(In Snow's cell) Snow-(I really hope that ass don't go with me and Lucky.)

February 7, 2019 7:57AM (At the lunch room) Destroyer-Good luck Lucky, you will need all the luck you can get.

Godfrey-(I really hope that gut is going to die.)

Destroyer-…Adam I had made up my mind…I want Lucky to fight me…and make it the last match too.

12:57PM At the arena) Caption Adam-Welcome every one this is the fourth day of the Fight Off. And it is going to be big. With out the future ado lets begin…there had been a change of plans…it seems that #3 Harry will be facing #30 Snow and #22 Destroyer will be facing against #15 Lucky…Now that, that is taking care of…BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

Harry-A girl…really I will be facing a girl?

Snow-What do you have against woman?

Harry-I got nothing wrong against woman…I just have a problem fighting a little girl like you're self.

Snow-WHAT!

Harry-How did you got this far any way? Did you kiss them to death?

Snow-You would not like it when I am angry.

Harry-You are throwing a pout? Maybe you should call mommy too?

Snow-Keep talking…because those will be the last word you ever say again.

3:08PM Harry-[Speaks softly] You…you are strong little one…but I am still alive. What do you say do you still have the gut to kill me?

Snow-I will kiss you to death how's that?

Harry-…I can't argue I guess.

Caption Adam-! What are you doing kissing that guy! Caption Adam does not allow this!

Snow-…Its ok…he's dead.

Caption Adam-…The kiss of death…Caption Adam likes that…Moving on! Time for the next match players get in position.

Destroyer-Well Lucky lets see how lucky you are.

Godfrey-I must be the luckiest guy alive to fight against you.

Destroyer-[Laughs] yes you are Lucky. If it was my idea I would had killed you yesterday.

Godfrey-(It was you're idea.)

Destroyer-Before we begin I want to ask you something?

Godfrey-What?

Destroyer-What's your real name? Mines Bobby.

Godfrey-Nice to meat you Bobby my real name is Godfrey.

Destroyer-Godfrey…A plain name, but I won't forget it.

Godfrey-(Booby is not a plain name?)

Caption Adam-BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

4:33PM Destroyer-You are pretty good Godfrey,

Godfrey-Thanks you're not bad yourself.

Destroyer-After being a part of this for five years…you sort of get stronger.

Godfrey-That reminds me…why participate in this event for five years?

Destroyer-The joy of killing I guess…or maybe I just prefer the challenge.

5:36PM Godfrey-[Breaths hard and bleeding on his legs and arms.] I…am not…done yet.

Destroyer-[Breaths hard and bleeding on his arms] Are you sure…you are hurt pretty badly.

Godfrey-…I am not dead am I?

Destroyer-…I guess not…but in time you will be.

Godfrey-…In time…but not this time.

Destroyer-…So be it.

6:41PM Destroyer-[Breaths really hard] I…will…not…..be…defeated…by a…mere…child.

Godfrey-[Breaths hard] Stop this Bobby…let's move on…with our lives.

Destroyer-Never. [Charges at Godfrey]

6:44PM Caption Adam-! The dust settled…! (How can that guy still be alive? I guess he is really is Lucky.) THE WINNER!

[The crowd goes silent.]

Godfrey-(Cone on guys say something.)

[The crowd cheers Lucky's name.] LUCKY, LUCKY, LUCKY!

Godfrey-(That's more like it.) [Takes a bow]

Caption Adam-! (I guess the crowd really likes Lucky…that will be perfect for tomorrow.) Ok every one that is it come back tomorrow for the final match.

8:48PM (At Godfrey's cell) Max-They really like you out there Lucky.

Godfrey-Thank you Max.

Max-To tell you the truth I am a bit surprise in you…this game is stage and the winner is chosen before hand. Aka Destroyer. I am surprise that you still manage to beat him.

Godfrey-Me too, he might have talked a lot…but he was also a god fighter too.

Ax-I just wonder what is going to happen tomorrow…I almost forgot…here you go the last letter from prisoner #30.

Godfrey-Thank you. ("Good job Lucky you killed Destroyer…To tell you the truth I wanted to do that but am still happy that you did too…I am sorry I miss your fight but I was badly wounded and I had to get healed up…it took about 4 hours to do so…any way I am kind of sad that I am going to have to fight against you tomorrow too…lets give it are all…I hear that everyone was cheering your name too, that's great. See you tomorrow I finally get to see the luckiest warrior of them all…I can't wait sincerely Snow.")

8:57PM (At Snow's cell) Max-Here you go Snow the last letter from prisoner #15.

Snow-…I don't think I can read it.

Max-I think you should because if you don't and he kills you then you would never know what he had to say.

Snow-…You do got a point there. ("Dear Snow, you are right let's give it our all tomorrow…I just have a bad feeling that I might kill the one who understands me…what ever the case is lets do it…I don't like the name Lucky in fact it is not my name at all…ill tell you at the arena. So just incase if you kill me that at least you will know my real name…Snow…I wish you the best of luck tomorrow and if you do happen to win the battle I want you to go back to your friends and family and tell them how much you love them and misses them. Sincerely Lucky.")

February 8, 2019 8:48AM Godfrey-(At the lunch room) (For 5 days now I have not seen Snow…I am begging to wander if she really is here or not.)

Max-You're last meal sir?

Godfrey-Thanks Max.

Max-Don't mention it.

Godfrey-By the way Max, have you seen Snow any where?

Max-She is in her cell sir. She is just not hungry to day.

Godfrey-…Maybe she might eat if I give her half of my ration.

Max-You think so?

Godfrey-I hope so.

8:52AM (At Snow's cell) Max-A gift for you miss Snow.

Snow-A gift?

Max-Yes from Lucky I told him you are not hungry so he decided to give this to you.

Snow-…Food?

Max-He thought that if he gives some of his rations that you will eat it.

Snow-Fine ill eat it but don't tell him.

Max-I won't.

12:56PM (In the arena) Caption Adam-Here he, here he, welcome to the main event. I know it had been a long four days for these two contestants…but this is the fifth day lets see what's happens. On the right side of the stage we have Snow…A white girl dragon that can make it snow in the hottest of days…and on the left side we have a guy who is all luck…he is Lucky!

Snow-(That's lucky! Godfrey!)

[Godfrey and Snow both circle around each other.]

Godfrey-How have you been Snow?

Snow-Fine tell you showed up.

Godfrey-Just like old times?

Snow-Are you trying to be funny?

Godfrey-No…but it is true just like old times.

Snow-…

Godfrey-We have to find a way to escape.

Snow-How there are over 600 eyes that are looking at us right now and we are both to kill each other.

Godfrey-It's all part of the game.

Snow-What are you talking about?

Caption Adam-BEGIN!

Polly-Begin, begin.

[Snow launches on at Godfrey begins to attack]

Snow-Wait a minute…you would let me kill you wont you?

Godfrey-Yep.

Snow-Because you don't have the hart to kill me you're self do you?

Godfrey-Correct.

Snow-Bastard! [Scratch Godfrey on the left side of the eye.] Fight dam it!

Godfrey-…I can't.

Snow-I hope I am right when I say this but I don't think you came all this way for me to kill you…What if I become evil again what then?

Godfrey-I don't know.

Snow-[Launches toward Godfrey]

(At the dark temple) Seth-Hmmm? If ether one of them dies…then we cant used them…I want to be the one who kills Godfrey and we can still used Winter…Chernobog!

Chernobog-Yes Dark Lord?

Seth-Go and capture Winter this Fight Off had been cancelled.

Chernobog-Yes sir.

1:15PM (At the arena) [The crowrd gorws impatient.] COME ON LUCKY KILL HER!

Snow-Or at least attack me.

Godfrey-Ill attack you but I won't hurt you.

[Snow becomes more impatient] Snow-I just don't get men…one try's too rape me and another one won't try to kill me.

Godfrey-That should be a good thing then.

[The ceiling explodes] Chernobog-Sorry about that every one it won't happen again.

Godfrey-Chernobog!

Chernobog-Well if it isn't my favorite friend Godfrey, it's been to long.

Godfrey-Not long enough.

Chernobog-That hurts Godfrey that hurts…you should be lucky…Lucky, I am not here to kill you I am here to kidnap her.

Snow-Why me?

Chernobog-Just for a little family reunion that's all.

Sow-I am no family of you guys.

Chernobog-You don't know how wrong you are Winter.

Snow-My name is Snow.

Chernobog-My bad…any way ill take you and head on home.

Snow-Never.

Chernobog-I don't think you got much say in the matter…Guards get her.

Godfrey-Snow!

Chernobog-Not yet you still have to stay here…chow.

Caption Adam-…..You know the rules everyone kill him.

Godfrey-Oh dear [fly's away for his life.]

Caption Adam-After him.

Polly-After him, after him.

1:33PM (The entrance to Ape Jungle.)

Godfrey-(I think I lost them.)

Guards-Over there!

Godfrey-(Really? I got to keep on running.)

2:36PM Godfrey-(There are a lot of bananas here.) [Stomach growls] (I am getting kind of hungry too.)

King Alex-STOP!

[Godfrey froze in his tracks]

King Alex-What do you think you are doing?

Godfrey-I am kind of-

King Alex-SILENCE! The great and mighty King Alex will not allow this.

Godfrey-(Not one of these guys again.)

King Alex-If you really want some bananas then you will have to prove your loyalty to King Alex.

Godfrey-What do I have to do?

King Alex-SILENCE! The great and mighty King Alex did not command you to speak…My son…He had been lost in this jungle for some time now…please find him.

Godfrey-Ok ill do it.

King Alex-Thank by the way my sons name is Allen.

Godfrey-Allen…Got it.

3:56PM Godfrey-(This is harder then I thought…Not to mention that this jungle is huge too. I got to keep on moving.) [Get's caught in a snare trap.] What the!

Allen-Food…food…FOOD!

Godfrey-(This is not good.) [With Godfrey's fire fangs he escapes the snare trap]

Allen-! Then I will fight you food.

Godfrey-(In some case's I really hope this is not Allen.)

4:01 Godfrey-(? Easer then I thought) Are you Allen?

Allen-[Snaps out of confusion]? Who are you?

Godfrey-My name is Godfrey and you are?

Allen-Allen.

Godfrey-Get up your father is looking for you.

Allen-You mean that big ape? I don't care about him that's why I ran away.

Godfrey-You were starving.

Allen-So?

Godfrey-…Look you are making my job a hole lot tougher by doing this…Why don't you come with me back to the village so you can stay there for about a week and when that week is you then you can run away again.

Allen-Ill do it but just to get your job done.

Godfrey-Thank you.

5:07PM King Alex-! Son you have returned.

Caption Adam-And so have you.

King Alex-All yes my brother was talking about you so like I said here he is.

Godfrey-(No place to run now.)

6:09PM (On Caption's Adam's flying ship)

Caption Adam-So how do you like it?

Godfrey-[Godfrey is tied up from the neck down] Like what?

Caption Adam-This ship of cores…it fly.

Godfrey-…Very impressive.

Caption Adam-You…really are lucky…I could had killed you right then but I decide not to.

Godfrey-I'm glad.

Caption Adam-But Caption Adam decided to throw you in to the water instead.

Godfrey-!

Caption Adam-Don't struggle everyone's dies…this is just your time.

Godfrey-[Godfrey does his dark magic move "Explosion"] I refuse to die yet.

Caption Adam-Have it your way…Guards get him.

6:30PM Godfrey-[Throws a primate off the boat] Why don't you fight?

Polly-Fight, fight.

Caption Adam-Who side are you on Polly? Fine Caption Adam accepts the challenge.

7:00PM Caption Adam-[Breaths hard] This is not over yet…Caption Adam can not lose to any one. [Runs after Godfrey but miss on falls of the ship.]

Godfrey-…That was kind of pathetic.

[The ship starts to lose altitude.]

Godfrey-I think I might want to get off of this thing.

[The ship crashes]

Godfrey-(I hope no one else was on that ship…any way I need to find out where I am.) [Takes out the map] (…I still can't read this thing…I guess I will just go in hear and hope not to get loss.)

7:06PM (At the dark temple.)

Snow-Let go of me.

Chernobog-Let her go…we are here…Welcome Winter…or Snow, welcome home.

Snow-! (The dark Temple)

Seth-I've been watching you Winter…or should I call you Snow?

Snow-This is the first time I ever get to see you.

Seth-I have seen that you had gotten more Good then evil over the years.

Snow-I seen that you are not dead.

Seth-Ah Snow…you had lost your touch over the years but don't worry you will regain them.

Snow-Ya right how?

Seth-[Used his Dark magic to controlled Snow's mind and turns her evil.] Do you remember now Snow?

Snow-Yes master.

Seth-Let me give you some updates on your mission. You are supposed to be Godfrey's girlfriend and you are supposed to fall in love with him. Make it where if you are ever in danger that he can come running to you. Do you got all of that?

Snow-Yes master.

Seth-Good…When you think you got that pretty much taking care of bring him here.

Snow-Yes master.

Seth-If you fail at that then you can kill him.

Chernobog-How does that work?

Seth-Last time he was here he escape…if he escapes again then I want Snow to do the honor to kill him when he least expects it.

Chernobog-Why her?

Seth-I know you got a scroll to settle with Godfrey too but just you wait you will have your chance to shine.

Chernobog-…Yes master.

Seth-Now that, that is taking care of Snow you will be drop of a half of mile away from Godfrey current location you will be good again and you will forget everything…I hope that you wont fail me this time.

Snow-Don't worry about me sir.


	3. Chapter 3 The Search for Mount Blaze

_**Chapter 3 "The Search for Mount Blaze"**_

8:35PM (At the swamp)

Godfrey-[Yawns] I am getting sleepy here. I can't find a place to fall asleep though. This is a swamp and a swamp is basically all muddy and all water there is no shelter.

[Lighting starts to strike]

Godfrey-! This is not good. Not to mention that I am also in the water too…What's that? It looks like…I don't know what it looks like but I am going over to find out. (I have got to stop talking to my self.) SNOW!

Snow-[Wakes up] Godfrey…is that you?

Godfrey-Yah it's me Snow…come on lets get's you out of here.

Snow-The last thing I can remember is being kidnap by Chernobog.

[Lighting flashes]

Snow-(The light from the lighting has a nice effect on Godfrey.)

Godfrey-Over there, it's a log, not much but is better then nothing.

Snow-You don't have to carry me over there Godfrey.

Godfrey-Can you walk?

Snow-Yes I can walk just fine.

Godfrey-…Ok ill put you down now.

Snow-Thank you.

February 9, 2019 8:52AM Snow-[Snow wakes up]? Good morning Godfrey.

Godfrey-? Oh good morning Snow…Sleep well?

Snow-Yes I did thank you.

Godfrey-That's good. [Godfrey hears a sound] What was that?

Snow-What was what?

Godfrey-I could have sworn I herd a sound.

Snow-Probably the wind.

Godfrey-That was no wind Snow. [Hears the sound again] There it is again.

Snow-You worry me sometimes Godfrey.

[Something emerges thru the water.]

Godfrey-Well look at that.

Snow-? A crocodile!

Godfrey-That's not just any crocodile Snow…it's…KILLER CROC!

Killer Croc-How you been Godfrey.

Godfrey-I am doing just fine how about you.

Killer Croc-Never better.

[Snow looks confused]

Killer Croc-So are you going to introduce me to this young lady?

Godfrey-? Oh yes I almost forgot. Killer Croc this is Snow.

Snow-…Nice to meat you.

Killer Croc-Nice to meat you too. [Whisper to Godfrey] I think you got you're self a keeper here.

Godfrey-So what are you doing here I thought you live in the City?

Killer Croc-I came here to help my brother out.

Godfrey-Is he in trouble?

Killer Croc-…It is a good thing you are here Godfrey…come ill take you to my brother.

Snow-…Uh where are you going?

Killer Croc-? Oh I forgot you guys can't breath under water.

Godfrey-Correct.

Killer Croc-Don't worry ill bring him up.

Snow-…Ok tell me who that is?

Godfrey-That Snow is Killer Croc…remember when you tried to do a blizzard at the dam?

Snow-[Flash Back] Godfrey-(! Where did this snow storm come from? It must be from Winter. I can't fly with this weather going on so I am going have to walk it. Chernobog-So…he is trying to break the dam to release all of the water to stop the destroyer? Winter-It seems like it.) Ya.

Godfrey-Well he is the leader or king of that city.

Snow-Oh ok.

Chomper-Greetings everyone my name is Chomper…And we have a problem.

Godfrey-Like what kind?

Chomper-…Well we are at a little war right now…with the Alligators.

Snow-Aren't you two the same thing?

Chomper-No witch is why they call us Crocodiles and those Alligators.

Snow-…I see now.

Godfrey-We can't fight in the water.

Chomper-Don't worry about that we like the water but we live on the land.

Killer Croc-Please you need to help us there is going to be the final battle today at this point.

Godfrey-Ok but only if you can tell us where Mount Blaze is.

Snow-I know where that is.

Godfrey-Ok I guess we are ready now.

10:13AM Chomper-Here they come!

Snow-[Whispers to Godfrey] Are we really going to kill them?

Godfrey-No just hurt them enough to drive them out of the swamp.

Snow-Ok then.

11:17AM Chomper-They are retreating!

Killer Croc-You did it again boy.

Godfrey-To tell you the truth this is easer then the enemies I had to face in the past.

Killer Croc-I had seen the ones in the past.

Godfrey-[Flash backs] (Killer Croc-…! What is that?

Godfrey-That my suicidal friend is called the Destroyer…It will destroy the earth when it makes a complete circle…So if we let all of this water out it can give us a fighting chance. Killer Croc-…Very well then…I will let the dam be destroyed then.) Ya…Well lets hope not to have one of those again.

Killer Croc- Agreed.

Chomper-Well just west of here there will be a path that will take you to Mount Baker.

Godfrey-Thank you and good luck in the future.

Chomper-Same here, same here.

Godfrey-Ready?

Snow-Ready.

Godfrey-Ok we are off then.

12:23PM Snow-By the way Godfrey? Why do you need to go o Mount Baker?

Godfrey-I need to deliver a scroll to Borin.

Snow-I see…well here we are…Twin Falls.

Godfrey-The cave is that where we are supposed to go?

Snow-Yep…but lets rest I want to see the falls when the moon hits…they say that when couples go to the falls when the moon hits it they fall in love.

Godfrey-?

Snow-[Gets embarrass] Just thought that it might be something you might want to know…or something…it is not like I don't love you…well I do but not like that.

Godfrey-[Laughs] Its ok Snow I know what you meant.

6:46PM Godfrey-We seem to be running low on rations ill go get some.

Snow-Ok…if you can find any apples please bring them back.

Godfrey-[Chuckles] Ok Snow Ill brings back some apples.

Snow-Bye…Look at the water fall the moon is just now hitting it…It looks so beautiful. [Snow hears voices in her head.]

Seth-You love him don't you?

Snow-A little…wait who is this?

Seth-Just remember the plan.

Snow-What plan?

Seth-Bring me the boy.

Snow-Seth is this you!

Seth-You can't stop your destiny Snow.

Snow-No I am not evil.

Set-[Laughs] Stop trying to fight it Snow it will do no good.

Snow-Get out of my head.

Godfrey-(Well will you look at that…an apple tree.) [Godfrey hears Snow scream.] SNOW! [Runs back toward her.] ! What happen?

Snow-…I don't know…I was hearing these voice's in my head.

Godfrey-Are you ok?

Snow-Ya I'm ok.

Godfrey-Well that's good…here I got you an apple.

Snow-[Smiles] Thank you.

Godfrey-You were right Snow the falls do look beautiful when the moon hits.

Snow-Told you so.

8:59PM Godfrey-It is getting late why don't we camp out here tonight?

Snow-Out in the wild with no shelter?

Godfrey-…Well there is a cave right behind the falls.

Snow-Ya lets go over there.

9:00PM Godfrey-(How come I have a strange feeling as if I been here before?)

Snow-Are you ok Godfrey?

Godfrey-? Ya I'm fine.

Snow-You just look puzzle that's all.

Godfrey-No really I'm fine Snow.

Snow-Ok.

[The floor claps]

Snow-How about now?

Godfrey-A little brush but ill manage…you?

Snow-[Try's to move] My leg is broken.

Godfrey-Where are you…I can barley see.

Snow-…You're on me.

Godfrey-Oh my bad. [Gets off Snow.] Ok let's see here. [Godfrey examines Snow's leg.] Yep it looks pretty bad.

Snow-Thanks for the support.

Godfrey-You need medical help…I don't know what to do?

Snow-! Do you hear something?

Godfrey-…I do…they sound like…foot steps?

Snow-That's good.

?-Food!

Godfrey-That does not sound good.

Snow-Who goes there?

Spencer-It is I Spencer.

Godfrey-…Can you show you're self please?

Spencer-Oh but I am.

Snow-[Looks up] Uh…Godfrey?

Godfrey-Ya? [Looks up] Oh…hi.

Spencer-Greetings.

Godfrey-You're a lot bigger then I thought.

Spencer-We Scorpions are normally quite small but we are special.

Godfrey-So…what can we do for you?

Spencer-Just stay till so we can kill you then eat you.

Godfrey-…Is there any thing we can do for you that won't involve us getting killed?

Spencer-…No.

Snow-[Whisper to Godfrey] Leave me Ill just slow you down.

Godfrey-I am not leaving a fallen solder behind.

Snow- [Flash backs] (Make it where if you are ever in danger that he can come running to you.) (Oh Godfrey please just leave me to die.)

[Other Scorpions come running]

Spencer-Ill gives you 5 seconds.

Godfrey-That's more then enough…Come on Snow.

9:30PM Godfrey-Did we lost them?

Snow-I hope so.

Spencer-Peek a boo. [Stabs Snow on the broken leg and poisoned her.]

Snow-! That hurts.

Godfrey-[Nocks Spencer away] Come on Snow.

9:35PM Snow-[Breaths hard] I…can't…go on.

Godfrey-! Look Snow an exist come on.

Spencer-Don't let them escape.

[Godfrey and Snow both jump and fly's off]

Spencer-! No matter the poisoned in the young girl will get her.

Godfrey-Are you ok Snow?

Snow-…Ya I'm fine.

Godfrey-Next time I pick where we sleep.

Snow-[Laughs] Ok…. [Faints and falls on to the water.]

Godfrey-SNOW!

February 10, 2019 7:40AM Snow-[Snow wakes up] Where, where am I?

?-You are at Green Planes and you were pass out miss.

Snow-[Looks up and falls in love with Bernard.] You…you saved me?

?-Why yes I did.

Snow-Thank you…my name is Snow.

Bernard-Well Snow my name is Blaze but you can call me Bernard.

Snow-Hi Bernard.

Bernard-Hi.

Snow-I forgot where am I again?

Bernard-Green Plains.

Snow-[Looks around] I never seen any thing so beautiful before.

Bernard-That's why they call it Green Plains.

Snow-Now I see why.

Godfrey-Snow! Are you around here?

Snow-! Yes I'm over here.

Godfrey-! [Runs toward the sound of her voice] Snow I found you.

Snow-Nice to see you two Godfrey.

Godfrey-Who's your friend?

Bernard-Bernard.

Godfrey-Nice to meet you Bernard…Did you saved Snow?

Snow-Why yes he did.

Godfrey-(Don't tell me she is in love with…that guy.)

Bernard-It was nothing really…I hope you don't mind Snow but I had to kiss you to suck out the venom in you.

Snow-Oh no I don't mind at all.

Godfrey-(Barf…I think I am going to throw up.) By the way were are we?

Snow-We are at Green Plains…one of the most beautiful places you will ever see.

Bernard-It might not seem like much but this is our home.

Snow-I think it is wonderful Bernard.

Godfrey-(Give me a break.)

Bernard-Here let me show you around.

Godfrey-Her leg is broken.

Bernard-I carry you then.

Snow-Thanks.

Godfrey-(Someone kills me now.)

8:04AM Bernard-This is my home.

?-Who are these two?

Bernard-This is Snow and that is Godfrey.

Godfrey-(That!) Nice to meet you miss.

Elisa-[Falls in love with Godfrey] …My name is Elisa.

Godfrey-Nice to meet you…Elisa.

Elisa-[Giggles] Please, please, comes in.

Snow-(Is she in love…with him?)

Elisa-So…where are you to from?

Godfrey-Dragons Town.

Bernard-Dragons Town…that's the quite of a distance.

Godfrey-You see we are on a quest to find Mount Baker.

Bernard-We know a path to go there.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Elisa-But you two should stay for a week…there is a festival going to be here.

Snow-Please Godfrey.

Godfrey-…With your leg being broken and all I guess there is not much we can do.

Elisa-I can help.

Snow-You can?

Elisa-Ya I know lots of healing stuff.

Godfrey-That's great thanks Elisa.

Elisa-[Giggles] don't mention it.

Snow-(She is in love with him.)

5:28PM Elisa-How are you feeling?

Snow-Better.

Elisa-Great… Oh brother will you and Godfrey go find some food and fire wood?

Bernard-Sure come on champ.

Snow-! Brother?

Bernard-Same dad different moms.

Elisa-The first one just left and then our dad and our second mom got murder.

Bernard-That's why we live alone.

Elisa-We were born the same day too.

Bernard-Elisa is three years younger then I am. She is 8 years old while I am 11.

Elisa-We started living alone when he was 5 and I was 2.

Godfrey-…A sad story you got there.

Elisa-Ya but we mange to still get along with life…ok hold still I am going to pull your leg back together. [Pull on Snow's leg]

Snow-[intense pain flows thru Snow's body.] That…hurts.

Elisa-My model is quick and painless.

Snow-! How was that painless?

Elisa-Just imagine if that went slower.

Snow-I don't think I want to.

Elisa-By the way…I hope I am not being rude when I say this but are you and Godfrey…

Snow-? Oh no we are not.

Elisa-That's good then…he is kind of cute don't you think?

Snow-(Oh boy) If you say so then.

Bernard-Say Godfrey…you got a nice girl there don't you?

Godfrey-? She is all yours man.

Bernard-Thanks bud I know it must be hard for you to keep her from danger so ill take her off of your hands.

Godfrey-(What ever lets just fine the food and firewood.)

5:43PM Elisa-! You're back.

Bernard-I got the food.

Godfrey-And I got the firewood.

Elisa-That's great Bernard over there.

Godfrey-Where do you want me to put these?

Elisa-By the fireplace will be nice.

Godfrey-…Oh ok…How's your leg Snow?

Snow-It's been better. [Gives Elisa the evil stare.]

Elisa-! [Whispers to Godfrey] Why does Snow look evil?

Godfrey-? [Laughs and walks away.]

February 17, 2019 8:53PM Elisa-The festival is here every one.

Bernard-It is not a long walk…but it still is dark out.

Snow-I think I will be fine.

Godfrey-(Burn.)

Elisa-Come on everybody lets go.

Bernard-Say Godfrey you know Snow better then I do how do I get her loved?

Godfrey-[Laughs] You're on your own man.

8:56PM (At the Festival)

Snow-This place is big.

Elisa-This festival only comes one every year.

Godfrey-What's the theme of this festival?

Elisa-_Love_.

Snow-(Did any one else herd the way she said "loved?")

[A strong gust of wind appears]

Elisa-Where did this wind come from?

Chernobog-Sorry to crash the party.

Godfrey and Snow-CHERNOBOG!

Chernobog-I love it when you two say that name real loud…it makes me feel powerful.

Godfrey-You're learning some new moves?

Chernobog-You like? It's nothing really but it is better then what you two can do.

Snow-What do you want?

Chernobog-I just came here to check up on your mission Snow.

Snow-Mission? [Flashback] (You are supposed to be Godfrey's girlfriend and you are supposed to fall in love with him. Make it where if you are ever in danger that he can come running to you.) The mission is a failure so why don't you just go away!

Chernobog-[Laughs] Snow…You can't stop your destiny.

Snow-JUST SHUT UP!

Chernobog-Any way that is not just why I am here…I have orders from the Dark Lord him self to take over this place.

Snow-Never.

Godfrey-Just you? Seems a little unfair don't you think?

Chernobog-That is why I brought some reinforcements.

[Chernobog little army comes and terrorized the town.]

Elisa-Stop it you…monster!

Chernobog-Monster? Why little missy I don't think we have met yet let me introduce myself. [Kidnaps Elisa.]

Bernard-ELISA!

Chernobog-If you want her so bad then why don't you fight me? [Whispers to a guard] Here take this little brat away.

Bernard-Give back my sister! [Charges after Chernobog.]

Chernobog-[Whacks Bernard away with his spiky ball tail.] Why don't you just stay out of this…I hate to see that pretty face of yours gets mess up.

Bernard-I'll be back. [Runs away]

Snow-Where is he going?

Godfrey-Who cares lets just deal with this first.

10:16PM [Chernobog grabs a hold to Godfrey] What's the matter Godfrey? Loss your edge? [Throws Godfrey to the ground]

Bernard-[Crying] Hush little baby don't say a word, Mama is going to buy you-

Godfrey-Whoa! [Crashes]…My head…Bernard?

Bernard-What are you doing here?

Godfrey-Just about to ask you the same thing.

Bernard-Well I was not able to find any more help.

Godfrey-(Coward) Well that's too bad.

Bernard-Yes it is but time is wasting let's moved.

Godfrey-(Yes, lets move coward.)

10:30PM Chernobog-[Breaths hard] You might had won the battle this time Godfrey…Look around…who was the real winner? [Fly's away]

Godfrey-[Looks around] (I hate it when he is right.)

Bernard-What about my sister?

Chernobog-? You can have her back.

Elisa-Godfrey! [Runs toward Godfrey]

Godfrey-! (This is new.)

Chernobog-! What is going on? I thought Snow was you're…Ill be back.

?-Excuse me young dragons my name is Mark and I am the mayor of this town and I would like to talk with you four by the way…what are your names?

Godfrey-My name is Godfrey, this is Snow, She is Elisa, and over there is Bernard.

Mark-Ok…everyone please follow me.

10:37PM (At Green Plain's square) Mark-Everyone listen to me….these four risk there own lives to save your families. So I am giving them each the Medal of Honor.

[Crowd cheers]

Bernard-[Waves back] I could get use to this.

Godfrey-Don't.

Mark-I also would like to give them the key to the city. [Pulls out a big gold key]

Godfrey-! (I never new there was a key to the city…I always thought it was just a metaphor.)

Mark-One more thing…this one dragon was the bravest of them all.

Snow-(Godfrey)

Mark-This dragon was also the strongest of them too.

Godfrey-(Snow)

Mark-So I would like to remember this dragon as the hero of Green Plane's…his name is…Bernard.

Godfrey & Snow-(WHAT!)

Bernard-Thank you mayor…I can't say much but I am honor to be the hero of this town.

Godfrey-(That's a load of crap he was crying.)

Snow-(I never saw Bernard in the fight tell the end.)

Bernard-I will say this…to all of you dragons out there…I will keep this town safe.

[The crowd cheers Bernard's name.]

Godfrey-(Is it wrong to want to join the dark side?)

11:14PM (At the dark temple) Chernobog-Master I…had failed.

Seth-So I have seen.

Chernobog-Please forgive me master.

Seth-...Your mission was to cause chaos…did you not?

Chernobog-We did sir.

Seth-Then your mission was not a complete waste…We currently taking over 417 driftnet cities in the past week…How is Winter doing with her mission?

Chernobog-Wonderful master…but there is another who too loves Godfrey.

Seth-That does not concern me as long as Snow brings Godfrey to me everything will be according to plan.

Chernobog-What is the plan sir?

Seth-We need Godfrey to cooperate with us so we can use his power to make a new world.

Chernobog-A new world?

Seth-Yes but more will be reviled when time comes.

Chernobog-Yes sir.

February 18, 2019 8:53AM Elisa-You guys are leaving? So soon?

Godfrey-Sorry Elisa I wish we could stay but we still have a job to do.

Bernard-there is a path just up north of here it will take you to Town Square.

Godfrey-Town Square?

Bernard-Yes a place where it is not much to see or do there but that is the name of it.

Godfrey-Got it.

Bernard-…Wait I almost forgot if you see a dragon that is named Isabella please give her this.

Snow-What is it?

Bernard-Something that only she needs to know.

Godfrey-Ok well give this to her right away.

Bernard-Thanks Godfrey.

Elisa-Bye Godfrey [Gives Godfrey a kiss on the mouth.]

Snow-!

Godfrey-…Uh…thank you.

Elisa-Don't mention it.

Snow-I think we better get going know. Bye Bernard [Blows Bernard a kiss]

Godfrey-Come on Snow.

Snow-Don't talk to me like that I saw the way she kiss you.

Godfrey-I didn't ask for that.

Snow-That's a lie I saw the way you like it.

Godfrey-Why are you jealous?

Snow-I am not jealous I got my own man.

Godfrey-Ya one who runs away from a fight and cries.

Snow-You're just jealous.

Godfrey-Me! Jealous of that guy? Don't make me laugh.

Snow-Whatever.

9:49AM (At Towns Square) Godfrey-So this is Town's Square.

Snow-Can you read. It says so on that billboard.

Godfrey-?...Oh I didn't see that.

Snow-(Wow.)

Snow-So what should we do hear?

Godfrey-Well we got no money so we can't shop any where…I guest finds that one girl.

Snow-That would be easy finding one girl dragon that her name is Isabella and we do not have a cue what she looks like.

Godfrey-That's the fun of it.

Snow-Don't you think it will be weird if we go up to random girl Dragons and ask ''Is your name Isabella?"

Isabella-Yes it is.

Godfrey-? Well that was easy.

Isabella-You guys need me or something?

Godfrey-Uh yes do you know a guy that is name Bernard?

Isabella-That jerk again?

Snow-So you do know him.

Isabella-I was just one of his former exes.

Godfrey-Well he wanted us to give you this.

Isabella-…A box?

Godfrey-You will have to open it.

Isabella-…How nice an Ice crystal.

Snow-Ill say.

Isabella-Wait there's more… "This crystal can make you bring ice sickles appear from the ground with love Bernard."

Godfrey-How can a crystal do that?

Isabella-It is really simple all you have to do is put it against your chest let it absorbed in you and then you will be able to do it…I don't care for gifts from that guy.

Snow-Can I have it then?

Isabella-Sure.

Snow-Thanks.

[Snow now knows a new magic move. Earth, able to make ice sickles appear from the ground.]

Godfrey-…Did it work?

[Ice sickles appeared from the ground.

Snow-Yep.

Isabella-! Better not do that in public.

Snow-Sorry.

Isabella-So you know my name…what's yours?

Godfrey-My name is Godfrey and her name is Snow.

Snow-Nice to meet you.

Isabella-Nice to meet you too…So please follow me…By the way how did you two got to know Bernard?

Snow-He saved my life.

Godfrey-You are also in love with him too.

Isabella-Honey you don't want to fall in love with that gut.

Snow-Why not?

Isabella-He is fine and all but if you can stand pain then go ahead.

Godfrey-Which what happened to you?

Isabella-[Stares at Godfrey dead center in the eye] Do you really want to know what happen to me?

Godfrey-Uh no I'm good.

Snow-Moving along.

Isabella-So besides giving me a package why else are you hear?

Godfrey-We need to find Mount Baker.

Isabella-Mount Baker…I herd of that place…ya its not far from here.

Godfrey-Well that's great.

Isabella-But before I show you the way…Do you want to come in my shop?

Snow-You own a shop?

Isabella-Yep.

Godfrey-Why not.

10:29AM (In Isabella's Shop) Godfrey-Nice shop you got hear.

Isabella-Thanks but it is nothing really all I do hear is just sell magic.

Snow-I would love to learn some new magic but we got no money.

Isabella-It's ok. (Can't win them all.)

[A loud noise comes from out side]

Snow-! What was that?

Godfrey-Only one way to find out. [Rushes out side]

Isabella-A ball on fire?

Godfrey-[Looks up.] There's more move!

Snow-Do you think it is Chernobog again?

Godfrey-No he needs to heal up and think if a new plan…this is only part of the Dark Lord army.

Isabella-Who will be attacking this place?

Godfrey-Well explain when it is all over.

Snow-[Sighs.] We just don't get a break do we?

Godfrey-I guess not Snow.

11:47AM?-You two!

Snow-You know us…who are you?

?-No need to know who I am your going to die any way.

Snow-I don't think so.

Godfrey-This is no time for making friends Snow!

Snow-As if I don't know that!

?-Well meet again…Winter.

Snow-(Who is that girl?)

12:50PM Godfrey-Well that was fun.

Isabella-If you say so.

Godfrey-Say Snow who was that girl?

Snow-I don't know…but she knows my name and not my nickname my real name.

Godfrey-She must be working for the Dark Lord.

Snow-You think? Any way she must be new because I never seen her before.

Godfrey-Its ok Snow the battle is over now.

Snow-The battle is over but not the war.

Isabella-Uh I hate to but in…but who is going to pay for the damage that had been done to this town?

Godfrey and Snow-…

Isabella-I guess I can't yell at you two…I mean you did save the town.

Godfrey-We might save the town…but we keep on destroying it too.

Snow-Lets just give that dragon that stupid scroll.

Isabella-Rest tonight or feel free to wonder around this town it's not much…or not much now but any ways do what you like.

Godfrey-You got a place for us to stay?

Isabella-I sure do.

Godfrey-Ok.

7:02PM (At Isabella's house.) Isabella-It's not much…but home sweat home.

Godfrey-I think it is lovely.

Isabella-Oh shut up.

Snow-I think it is horrible.

Isabella-Thank you.

Godfrey-So why are you letting us stay for the night again?

Isabella-Well you did save the town did you not? It's only the least I can do.

Godfrey-Well thank you it's much appreciated.

Snow-How old are you?

Isabella-18 why?

Snow-(Bernard is only 11) It's nothing.

Isabella-Ill have dinner ready.

Godfrey-You don't have to do that.

Isabella-It's ok I like to cook.

8:14PM Isabella-Dinner's ready.

Godfrey-It smells good too.

Isabella-I hope you guys like rats.

Godfrey-I love them.

Snow-Ill have a salad please.

10:16PM [In Isabella's bed room] Isabella-Say Snow can I ask you something?

Snow-Sure what is it?

Isabella-What your opinion Godfrey?

Snow-(What is with girls and him?) Between 1-10 I give him an 8…He is a real nice dragon and very strong and brave too…He will literally give up his own life just to save your owns…But there is something that keeps blocking him…like there is a wall or something that keeps him from seeing the truth.

Isabella-I was right.

Snow-On what?

Isabella-Here I want you to wear this.

Snow-A half of a Yin-Yang?

Isabella-Yes…They say that A Yin-Yang means good and evil…but it can also mean more then that too.

Snow-(She has to give me the black side too.) Thank you.

Isabella-Don't mention it I have a feeling that it will come more in handy with you then with me.

Snow-Why do you say that?

Isabella-Well lets just say I ort of given up…on love.

Snow-You think I love Godfrey?

Isabella-I never said that I just think that you two show a great bound for each other that's all.

Snow-Oh…ok.

Isabella-Well good night.

Snow-Night.

February 18, 2019 7:51AM [Godfrey wakes up] Isabella-Did you sleep soundly on the floor?

Godfrey-Its better then the other places where I had slept before.

Isabella-Sorry but there was only one room and I just couldn't have you sleeping with me.

Godfrey-It's ok.

Isabella-Well I'm glad…by the way I want you to wear this.

Godfrey-…Missing a peace there aren't you?

Isabella-Snow has the other half.

Godfrey…Ok and thank you.

Isabella-Don't mention it.

11:57AM [Out side Isabella's house] Godfrey-Well it's been nice and all but we got to get going.

Isabella-It's been fun with all of the explosions and all.

Snow-So which way is it to Mount Baker?

Isabella-You see that Mountain over there?

Godfrey-Ya.

Isabella-It is right over there.

Snow-It looks far.

Isabella-About a 1-2 hour hike not that far.

Godfrey-Well thanks again for everything.

Snow-Bye.

Isabella-So long Godfrey and Snow.

2:05PM (At the entrance to Mount Baker)

Snow-So this is the entrance to Mount Baker?

Godfrey-Yep.

Snow-And all we have to do is go in hear find Borin and give him this scroll?

Godfrey-Yep.

Snow-With are luck we have been having most likely there are traps or other animals waiting to kill us.

Godfrey-With our luck.

Snow-It just keeps on getting better and better…come on lets go.

Godfrey-I'm right behind you.

Snow-Aren't you suppose to be in front?

Godfrey-I deiced to let you take the lead on this one.

Snow-Gee thanks.

3:30PM [Deep in Mount Baker] Godfrey-We came pretty far in hear.

Snow-Ill say…is that a door?

[The door opens]

Godfrey-…I think we are allowed in.

Borin-Ah Godfrey and Winter…or should I call you Snow? I have been watching you two for quite some time now.

Godfrey-How is that even possible?

Borin-I am Baleen's father…I thought that young boy everything he knows.

Godfrey-So does that mean that you too can see the future?

Borin-Yes and what I see is not pleasant.

Godfrey-I almost forgot here is a scroll from Baleen.

Borin-Lets see what he has to say this time (Borin this is a message from Baleen I am writing this to you saying that there is trouble. The Dark Lord had returned yet again and I am afraid we might need to get rid of Godfrey…Only you can make this big dissection so please write ack to me.") I see.

Godfrey-What is it?

Borin-He just wanted to say hi.

Godfrey-! I don't believe that…Now please tell us what it said.

Borin-…If you must know young dragon it turns out that the dark lord is still around and so are you.

Godfrey-So.

Borin-Your past father Godwin Gave up his own life to get rid of the dark lord and now since you are hear the Dark Lord is here too.

Godfrey-Wait so you're telling me that since I exist the Dark Lord exists too?

Borin-We don't know much but it is only a hypothesis.

Godfrey-I don't believe it I was getting stab in the back for the one who I grew up with. [Turns black]

Borin-Godfrey calm down.

Godfrey-Why should I!

Snow-Please calm down Godfrey you are not the cause of the dark lord you are a one of a kind…and you also got others who love you.

Godfrey-Like who? Elisa?

Snow-I do.

Godfrey-[Turns good again.] You do?

Snow-…Yes.

Godfrey-You are not just saying this to get me to be good?

Snow-Of course not…It seems that your past father was a very brave man so they just expect you to do the same…but the truth is that you can do whatever you want to do…it's your life Godfrey.

Borin-She's right Godfrey you don't have to be the hero you can always play the villain.

Godfrey-I'm sorry if I got evil for a second…it won't happen again.

Borin-There…now that is out of the way I think you two got another job to do.

Godfrey-What is it?

Borin-Before you came here I saw the Dragons Town getting attack by the dark lord himself.

Godfrey-WHAT!

Snow-Why there?

Borin-That is the question I can not answer but if you want to find the answer I suggest you both hurry. And Godfrey takes care.

Godfrey-I will.


	4. Chapter 4 The End

_**Chapter 4 "The End"**_

February 25, 2019 8:54AM (At Dragons Town)

Snow-(Where's the battle?)

Baleen-? Ah you two had return from your long journey.

Godfrey-Borin said that he saw a massive battle right here.

Baleen-I don't since any trouble but we can't take the chance.

Godfrey-One more thing he said he said that you guys think it would be a good idea to get rid of me.

Baleen-Don't take it personal Godfrey.

Godfrey-I would like to hear your side of the story.

[Flash back] December 27, 2018

Baleen-I had called this very important meeting for one reason only…The Dark Lord.

William-Baleen Godfrey got rid of the dark lord almost three years ago.

Baleen-That what's worries me…What if the Dark Lord some has mange to come back?

William-What are you saying?

Baleen-Years after the first gold dragon went away there was peace on earth.

Teri-Are you saying that Godfrey is the caused of all of this?

Baleen-If it is so then what should we do?

William-We can't just kill him…he is still a kid.

Baleen-It might be for the good of mankind.

William-What did mankind ever do to us?

Teri-William please calm down.

Baleen-I don't like this idea too…Godfrey was always like a son to me.

William-What if he is your son? What would you do then?

Baleen-…If he was my son…then I will do what ever it takes to keep that boy alive.

Magee-Sorry I'm late folks I got lost underground.

Baleen-That's quite all right Magee, what did you find?

Magee-There seems to be some sort of activity happen at the Dark Temple.

William-! This does not prove a thing Baleen.

Baleen-I agree but there is one dragon that can see all and hear all…my father.

William-Where does he live?

Baleen-In Mount Baker.

Teri-Mount Baker…that's about a week from here.

Baleen-Indeed ill right him a letter and we should hear from what he has to say.

February 25, 2019 9:22AM Godfrey-…You know I am not going to forget this.

Baleen-I also know that it is going to take a while to fully get your trust again but that is all in the past now.

Godfrey-Indeed.

Snow-Well now that is all settled up now…can we rest? It's been a long month.

Baleen-Before you do Winter there is someone I want you to meet…William can you come hear?

William-What is it-Winter?

Snow-Hi William.

William-Winter I thought you ran away cause of your fears.

Snow-I did…but I came back.

William-Please don't do that again Winter.

Snow-Don't worry William I learned my lesson…and call me Snow.

William-Snow…I like the sound of that.

Baleen-Well we can all get together again at the festival.

Godfrey-There is a festival today?

Baleen-Yes Godfrey there is…today is Eros birthday. "The God of Love" and it is said that on this day when the moon light hits two couples will fall in love for all internally.

Snow-(Well that is nice to know.)

Baleen-Beside's you two need to rest you two had a very long journey.

5:55PM Godfrey-(This festival is nothing like the last one.)

Snow-(I really hope that Godfrey and I don't fall in love today.)

Baleen-How do you like this festival Godfrey?

Godfrey-It's ok…it is just that I already went to a festival not to long ago…to tell you the truth I just really want to rest.

Baleen-Then go ahead you are home again nothing can hurt you.

[Strong gust of wind appears]

Baleen-? That's strange I thought it was going to be a pleasant day today.

[Snow looks at Godfrey] Godfrey-(I know that look on your face Snow.)

Snow-(Will we ever get a break?)

Chernobog-Sorry to be crashing this party.

Godfrey-Chernobog don't you have something better to do?

Chernobog-We are trying to take over the world.

Godfrey-I mean besides causing mayhem?

Chernobog-You think I am alone do you?

Godfrey-No we also know that you have your little army too.

Seth-He has more then that.

Baleen-The Dark Lord.

Seth-Well done Snow you did your mission quite well.

Snow-What are you talking about? I am not a part of your team any more.

Seth-You never left Snow. [Turns Snow evil]

William-SNOW!

Godfrey-Why are you even going to have a battle here? It's not like you.

Seth-There's more to this battle then just meats the eye young dragon.

Godfrey-Can we get this on with?

Seth-Indeed.

7:09PM Chernobog-You had gotten stronger Godfrey.

Godfrey-How long had it been since our last battle? A week?

Chernobog-That battle was to merely see what you know this is where it counts.

8:10PM William-Snow you got to snap out of it. You are not evil you were never evil.

Snow-You mean I was never good and my name is Winter.

William-Winter, Snow, you are still the same dragon.

Snow-You know nothing about me.

William-I know enough.

9:13PM Seth-So you are the leader of this group.

Baleen-You must be the Dark Lord.

Seth-I like that name but you may call me Seth.

Baleen-Godfrey is right why are you battling here there is nothing special.

Seth-I don't care about land, I just love death.

Baleen-Why did you came here?

Seth-I just merely want to kill those who refuse to dye.

Baleen-I will not let you hurt Godfrey.

Seth-It is not only Godfrey but Snow too.

Baleen-Why her?

Seth-There is something about her that disturbs me.

10:18PM Chernobog-[Breaths hard.] This is not the end…Godfrey…I will beat you...then I will kill you.

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] Just don't come back tell you are stronger.

Seth-! It looks like you guys won part one but there is a part two.

Baleen-You expect us just to let you fly away?

Seth-No I expect you to die. [Does a black magic move "Explosion"]

William-! WHATS GOING ON!

Baleen-…! They are gone.

Godfrey-A note had been left behind.

Baleen-"Give me the boy and makes sir that the boy comes alone. Bring him too Dark Crater."

Godfrey-"Dark Crater"?

William-A crater that is so deep and so dark that it can lead to the bottom of the world.

Godfrey-Sounds like fun.

Baleen-Godfrey you don't have to do this.

Godfrey-It's my destiny. [Walks away]

William-The boy is brave…but foolish at the same time.

Baleen-Young dragon do you even know where you are going?

Godfrey-To Dark Crater.

William-It's to the west not the north.

Baleen-Should I give you a map?

Godfrey-(Just say no just say no.) Ok.

William-We wish you the best of luck Godfrey.

Godfrey-Thank you and I won't fail you guys.

Baleen-I know.

William-Shouldn't you get some rest first?

Baleen-William is right Godfrey you just had a big battle surely you must be tired?

Godfrey-Baleen…William…You two had been fine guarding…evil does not take a break and nether will I in tell I stop the Dark Lord.

Baleen-We understand Godfrey.

William-I applause your courage but don't be an idiot Godfrey rest please.

Godfrey-(William is correct I don't need to do stupid mistakes.) Ok.

February 26, 2019 6:04AM Baleen-Did you rest well?

Godfrey-I did thank you.

Baleen-I am glad to hear that Godfrey…You will find some nice supplies on the table that is outside. They should help you along the way.

Godfrey-Thank you.

6:08AM William-Please be careful out there.

Baleen-You will be escorted by Teri to "Neverland"

Godfrey-"Neverland?"

Baleen-Yes a place where it is always cold the temp can get to -40 or below. The place is mostly habited by Wolfs.

Godfrey-…Got it.

Teri-We should leave when ever you are ready.

Godfrey-Got it.

7:28AM Teri-This is as far as I can take you.

Godfrey-How come?

Teri-Lets just say that we don't have a strong nature with wolfs.

Godfrey-Just like you did with the dragons.

Teri-This is different…almost as if we are natural born enemies.

Godfrey-That's too bad…well thank you for escorting me hear.

Teri-Any time Godfrey and please take good care of your self.

Godfrey-I will.

7:39AM [In side Neverland.]?- (We seem to have found our self's a wondering traveler…he is also alone too.) [Does a wolf howl]

Godfrey-! (What was that? I think I should proceed with caution for a little while.)

7:42AM Godfrey-(This white out is killing me…I can't see a thing…I can't even move my mouth.)

?-Who are you?

Godfrey- Uh…Godfrey?

?-Well Godfrey don't you know that it is dangerous to be wondering about alone? Especially for a young dragon like yourself.

Godfrey-I am on a quest.

?-I hate to say this…but your quest ends here. [Does a sneak attack to Godfrey from the behind.]

Godfrey-That was a cheep shot.

?-That's your lost then.

Godfrey-(I can't see him so I guess I am going to have to listen.)

?-[Makes a sound in the snow and attacks Godfrey]

Godfrey-(Gotcha.) [Does a counter attack.]

?-How did you got me?

Godfrey-I am not death you know.

?-Indeed but this makes the battle more interesting.

8:05AM ?-[Breaths hard.] This…this can't be.

Godfrey-Look I don't want to kill you I just want to get out of here.

?-You prove your self worthy my name is Weston.

Godfrey-Godfrey.

Weston-Nice to meet you Godfrey…I need a favor from you.

Godfrey-(First you tried to kill me then you want me to do a favor?) Sure what is it?

Weston -My daughter she is 25 years old and had been lost for a while now.

Godfrey-I'll see what I can do.

Weston -Her name is Snow.

Godfrey-(That's kind of funny.) Don't worry I'll find her.

Weston -Wolfs…are very trustworthy…I trust you.

Godfrey-I'll be back

9:15AM Godfrey-(I had been searching for his lost daughter for a while now and still no luck…What the?...it looks like fur…? There also seems to be a cave too let's hope she is not far from it.)

?-(? Oh no I hear someone coming.)

Godfrey-(Blood…I walk in to this cave and the first thing I see is blood…nice.) Hello is a girl wolf name Snow here?

Snow-Go away!

Godfrey-…There you are.

Snow-I said go away.

Godfrey-Your father is looking for you.

Snow-…My father?

Godfrey-Yes, Weston.

Snow-I can't go back to him after looking like this.

Godfrey-Yes please tell me what happened to you.

Snow-I was dating the leader of our clam and he just got mad one time so he attack me…I mange to escape but I don't think I can last.

Godfrey-Who is this guy?

Snow-His name is Demon.

Godfrey-He sounds like a real winner.

Snow-[Laughs softly]

Godfrey-We got to get you out of hear.

Snow-Not today.

Godfrey-Why not?

Snow-There is a blizzard coming this way it is best if we sit it out.

Godfrey-I understand.

Snow-[Stomach growls] I don't suppose you got any food do you?

Godfrey-No I don't I wish I do sometimes but I don't have any with me right now.

Snow-Ah well…By the way what's your name?

Godfrey-Godfrey.

Snow-Nice to meet you Godfrey.

Godfrey-Nice to meet you too Snow.

February 27, 2019 7:35AM Godfrey-Snow…Snow…come on Snow wake up.

[Snow wakes up.]

Godfrey-Good you're awake.

Snow-What time is it?

Godfrey-I don't know but what I do know is this that it is the next day and we need to get moving.

Snow-I agree.

Godfrey-By the way can you walk?

Snow-I think so. [Tries to walk a bit but falls on the ground.]

Godfrey-…Get on top of me I am pretty sir that I can carry you.

Snow-You are pretty small though.

Godfrey-It is ether this or…death.

Snow-Did you have to put it like that?

Godfrey-Sorry I was just trying to get the point across.

Snow-I forgive you come on let's go.

8:40AM Weston - [Passing back and forth.] (It had been a full day since I let Godfrey go…I really hope he did not flee.)

Snow-DAD!

Weston -! (That voice…it couldn't be.) [Turns around] SNOW!

Godfrey-(That is sweat seeing a father and a daughter reuniting once more…It makes me smile and I feel warm.)

Weston -Thank you…for reuniting us once again, we are a family once more.

Godfrey-Don't thank me just seeing you two together just made my day.

Snow-I wish there was some way to repay you.

Godfrey-Please it's nothing [Godfrey stomach growls] actually there is something.

9:45AM Weston -So you are looking for the Dark Crater?

Godfrey-Yes sir.

Weston -I am sorry that I am not much help but just keep going west from here that's all I know.

Godfrey-Thank you and goodbye.

10:48AM (At the entrance to Night Plaza.)

Godfrey-There is a billboard here. "Welcome to Night Plaza all cats welcome, everyone else leave especially dogs. "Night Plaza?" All well I can tell you this I am not going to be welcome in here.

11:08AM Godfrey-This place is big…but it is so dark too…why is that?

?-It is because we cats love the dark.

Godfrey-We dragons love to see who we are talking to.

?-My bad…you see my name is Christina and who are you?

Godfrey-Godfrey.

Christina-Well Godfrey you are not a dog…or a feline…so why are you here?

Godfrey-I am trying to go to the Dark Crater and I have been told this is the way I have to go.

Christina-All you have to do is go north.

Godfrey-Thank you.

Christina-You think we are just going to let you walk out of here?

Godfrey-I was hoping so.

?-Caption Christina they are back.

Christina-Thank you.

Godfrey-Let me guess you are at war with the dogs and you won't let me leave tell they are all gone?

Christina-That's right.

Godfrey-…Ok lets get this over with.

12:23PM ?-They are heading back.

Christina-Thank you.

Godfrey-That was not so bad.

Christina-But you are going to go thru hell in your next location.

Godfrey-Why's that?

Christina-Because your next location you have to go to is "Bones."

Godfrey-"Bones?"

Christina-I did not make the name. Any way those dogs were from there.

Godfrey-(Great.) Thank you.

Christina-Before you leave I want you to have this.

Godfrey-…A dragon eye?

Christina-We don't need it the only reason why we kept it is because it was shiny.

Godfrey-…Ok…anyway I have to go I am in a hurry.

Christina-I hope we can see each other again.

Godfrey-(That makes one of us.)

1:39PM (The entrance to Bones) Godfrey-(So this is Bones…I do not know why they name this city Bones but what I do know is this. I have to cross here to go to Dark Crater…Let's go.) [Falls in a pit trap.]

?-We got something. [Runs over to the pitfall trap.] Oh its you.

Godfrey-[Godfrey eyes are blurry] (Do I know that guy?)

?-Put him on a stake.

Godfrey-[Trying to stay awake.] (No…Don't fall asleep yet.

1:48PM Godfrey-[Godfrey wakes up.]? (Oh this can not be good.)

?-We had successfully captured the one who destroyed us in our battle not to long ago and now it is time for pay back.

[The emergency horn blows]

?-! HERE THEY COME! [Drops the lit torch and charges into battle.]

Godfrey-Uh…excuse me…any one? Not good. [Does an ice move "Ice beam" to put out the fire.] Now that is out of the way…how do I get my self untied?

1:56PM ?-We must not give up!

Christina-Something's never change do they Doug?

Doug-? Christina?

Christina-Why don't you just give it up…My army already killed about 400 of your men.

Doug-That was not by your army but a dragon.

Christina-Indeed and as a favor I sent him here.

Doug-Your new boyfriend was dumb enough to fall in a pitfall trap.

Christina-You should know you are still the only one for me.

Doug-Then why did we break up?

Christina-…Because I'm pregnant.

Doug-! Is this where the war began?

Christina-No the war began because of something else but I'm a mother and you are a father. [Christina kisses Doug.]

Godfrey-[Got untied.] (There now to help the ones who tried to kill me so I can have there trust.) [Fly's to the battlefield.] (What the? Are those two…kissing?) [Fly's down toward them.] Uh…hi.

Christina-? Oh hi Godfrey I thought you were dead.

Godfrey-…Not yet.

Doug-Please dragon helps my army out here.

Godfrey-First you tried to kill me then you want my help?

Doug-Silly is in it?

Godfrey-What do you say?

Christina-I say do it you already help my army out it would be unfair to not help out the enemy.

Godfrey-(Just when this day can't get weirder.) Call me Godfrey. [Fly's off]

Doug-Good luck…Godfrey.

Christina-[Feels extensive pain flowing thru her body] It hurts.

Doug-Are you ok?

Christina-I just said it hurts!

Doug-I'm sorry…where is it hurting?

Christina-…My…stomach.

Doug-That's not all…your leaking.

Christina-(All great going to give birth on the battlefield.)

3:10PM Godfrey-(Cats are harder…especially when you got both your allies and the enemy trying to kill you.) [Fly's back toward Christina and Doug.]

Doug-? Your back.

Godfrey-Indeed I am and…I am not going to ask.

Christina-I gave birth to 7 little ones.

Godfrey-…I see…so…you know there names yet?

Christina-Not yet.

Doug-Thank you for saving us.

Godfrey-Don't mention it, it was easy. (Especially with both sides try to kill you.)

Doug-Godfrey I hear that you are trying to get to Dark Crater am I correct?

Godfrey-Yes you are.

Doug-Go south from here that will take you to "Atlantic."

Godfrey-"Atlantic?" How comes that sound so familiar?

Doug-It is the one of the major city's that is underwater.

Godfrey-(I don't have to go underwater I can just fly over it.) Thank you.

Christina-Take cares Godfrey.

Godfrey-You too Christina.

4:16PM (At Lake Gipsy.) Godfrey-(Well this is Lake Gipsy…I cant fly across this….not only is Lake Gipsy not only the biggest lake in this world…it is also the most deadly too…how do I get across then?)

?-? Are you lost young dragon?

Godfrey-I am trying to get to the city of Atlantics.

?-That is where I am heading.

Godfrey-You are?

?-How long can you hold your breath?

Godfrey-Not long.

?-You are going to have to hold it for a little while…can you even swim?

Godfrey-Not yet.

?-[Sighs.] First time for everything I guess…follow me I'll guide you there.

Godfrey-Ok.

4:30PM ?-We are here.

Godfrey-[Desperately gasp for air.]

?-This is called a airlock room it works like this first we open that door that lets all the water in then we close the door, after that the water will drain and that will give you a chance to breath. By the way I never caught your name.

Godfrey-Godfrey.

Walter-Nice to meet you Godfrey my name is Walter.

Godfrey-How come you did not had to hold your breath?

Walter -You see Godfrey I am a water dragon which means that I can breathe both air and water.

Godfrey-That's pretty cool.

Walter -Welcome to my plaices.

Godfrey-[Godfrey looks around] Shinny.

Walter -Indeed this city is also called the city of gold.

Godfrey-…That's a lot of gold.

Walter -You see Godfrey we are a peaceful city we do not want war.

Godfrey-I hate to break it to you but there is a war on the surface.

Walter -I see…so why is it that you desire to come to this place?

Godfrey-I need to go to the Dark Crater to stop the war and I hear that to get there I have to come here.

Walter -…I herd of that place…yes it is not far from here but please stay.

Godfrey-I got no money.

Walter -It is my treat please stays at my pales.

Godfrey-[Looks around.] Will do.

8:40PM (In side the castle at the dinner room.)

Godfrey-[Looks around.] How big did you say that this castle was?

Walter -Only 9 stories.

Godfrey-…That is pretty big.

Walter -You might say that but there is not much to do around here.

?-Dinner is ready.

Walter -This is Meryl our private chef.

Meryl-Hi.

Godfrey-Uh hello.

Walter-Thank you Meryl that would be all...I almost forgot Meryl please get Alisha down here.

Meryl-Will do.

Godfrey…She is young enough to be your daughter.

Walter -She is not my daughter…she is my daughter.

Godfrey-? [Looks behind him.] Hi.

Alisha-Hi.

Walter -She is not much of a talkative one but she will be queen one day and when that day comes Donate will be her king.

Alisha-I already told you daddy I don't like him.

Walter -It is for the good of our people and like it or not you will marry him.

Alisha-…

Walter -So with that all said and done let's dig in.

Godfrey-! This…this…is wonderful.

Meryl-[Giggles] Thank you it is nice to see others who also enjoy my cooking.

Godfrey-All I have been having is mostly rats…this…is something else.

Meryl-Thank you.

11:33PM (On the roof.)

Meryl-Are you really leaving?

Godfrey-!

Alisha-I can't take it any more…I want to leave so I can become free.

Meryl-…I understand.

Alisha-Ill miss you Meryl and all of your cooking.

Meryl-Ill miss you too Alisha.

Godfrey-I don't know if I will miss you or not Alisha but I do wonder why you are leaving…Meryl?

Meryl-Yes?

Godfrey-Please I would like to have a word with her alone if you don't mind.

Meryl-Ok.

Alisha-…What do you want? Came to stop me? Well it is not going to work I had been planning this for weeks and now I am going to runaway.

Godfrey-You are a princes aren't you not?

Alisha-I am.

Godfrey-So you would have a lot of power when you are queen and if that is so you can do whatever you want.

Alisha-My dad wants me to marry this one guy who I really hate…I hear that he already has a girlfriend.

Godfrey-(Its good to be king.) Listen…Alisha…I want you to stay for at least one more day and truly think what would happen if you just disappeared.

Alisha-No I am leaving and you are not stopping me.

Godfrey-Your right I can't stop you. As if like I haven't tried.

Alisha-Good bye Godfrey.

[A missile hit the city]

Godfrey-What was that?

Alisha-Great not them.

Godfrey-What is going on hear?

Alisha-We are at war with the other water dragons.

Godfrey-Others?

Alisha-We are not the only water dragons you know.

Godfrey-My bad.

Alisha-Donate is supposed to be the leader of the army.

Godfrey-How long had this war been going on?

Alisha-About 543 days.

Godfrey-So…

Alisha-About three years

Godfrey-It is going to end.

Alisha-What can you do? Last I hear you have to breathe air.

Godfrey-That is true but I can still do stuff.

Alisha-[Yawns] Whatever.

Godfrey-It is late, let us both go to bed. We will both be ready in the morning.

Alisha-Both?

Godfrey-We would be, be awake by then.

February 28, 2019 9:54AM

Walter-Slept well?

Godfrey-[Godfrey eyes open slowly] I just had a weird dream…it was that you were in a war and it was like that you were losing too?

Walter-They say that dreams are a sign…I am afraid that your dream was correct.

Godfrey-I want to help.

Walter-What about your war?

Godfrey-I do have a war to go to my self but it doesn't mean that I can help you guys out.

Walter-I was looking for solders like you...come I might know a guy to help you.

10:58AM Magee-It's been to long Godfrey.

Godfrey-Magee?

Magee-It's me.

Godfrey-What are you doing here?

Magee-I love this place. It is a city under water and it is made out of gold.

Godfrey-That explains it then.

Magee-What can I do for you king?

Walter-I would like you to make a suite for Godfrey so he can use under water and fight.

Magee-…It can be done but it won't be easy ether.

Walter-how long?

Magee-About 1 week.

Walter-That's not so long go to work.

Magee-Yes sir.

?-Walter we need solders we are losing this war.

Walter-Don't worry Donate everything is under control.

Donate-Who are you?

Godfrey-My name is Godfrey and I am the savor of the war.

Donate-[Laughs.] Not to be mean or anything but you? You look like a fire dragon.

Godfrey-I am.

Donate-Then how are you supposed to be "The savor"?

Magee-I am making a suite so he can wear out on the battle field.

Donate-…Ok then…Ill see you around.

6:12PM [In side the castle] Godfrey-I now know why you hate the guy.

Alisha-You met him?

Godfrey-Indeed I have.

Alisha-To make you happy I wont be leaving for a while…to tell you the truth I want to see how you can do on the battlefield.

Godfrey-That's mighty kind of you.

Alisha-Don't get use to it.

March 5, 2019 6:16AM [In Godfrey's dream]

Borin-Godfrey you don't have to be the hero you can always play the villain.

Godfrey-[Godfrey wakes up in a shock]!...What happen?

8:20AM Magee-The suite is ready.

Walter-That is good ready Godfrey.

Godfrey-Better late then never I guess. [Puts on the suite.] It is a little hard to move…And how am I suppose to breath?

Magee-With this.

Godfrey-A helmet?

Magee-What do you think this is for?

Godfrey-I don't know.

Magee-The tank is an oxygen tank it gives you oxygen and this helmet will let you breathe. It should hold up to a good 4 hours. Another thing is with that one you can't use any of your fire moves etc.

Godfrey-Ok then. [Puts on the helmet.]

Magee-So how is it?

Godfrey-What?

Magee-How do you like it?

Godfrey-I can't hear you.

Magee-What was that!

Walter-I think it is good Magee.

Magee-Ok that's good. Godfrey head out to Donates next wave you will head to battle then.

Godfrey-(I don't know what he said but I will go with it.)

8:25AM Donate-? [Laughs very loud and cheerfully.] Welcome to the city of Atlantis please to meet you.

Godfrey-(It is a good thing I can't hear that guy.)

Walter-Donate be nice to our guest.

Donate-If or should I say when this guy dies I am not held responsible for his death.

Walter-I understand just remember that this can ether end the war for them or be really bad for us.

Donate-Don't worry sir my army am I wont fail you.

Walter-Everyone listen up! This no doubt is going to be our hardest fight and our biggest battle yet! The previous battles that you had engage with were merely just tests this is your final mission as a solder, as a dragon, as a civilian to the city of Atlantics!

[The army screams in cheer.]

Godfrey-Ya lets go.

Walter-The enemy is suppose to have an estimated 983 men compared to our 408! To most of you that might seem like a big difference but to me I think that they need more men.

[The army screams in cheer.]

Godfrey-? I guess Walter is good with his speeches.

Walter-This is it everyone our final stand so lets do it!

[The army screams in cheer and heads out the door.]

Godfrey-? Here we go I guess.

Alisha-(Be careful out there Godfrey.)

Godfrey-? This is going to be a tuff battle for me and there are three reasons why. If any part of my suite gets rip it is basically game over, the other reason is that I have an oxygen tank that is suppose to last for up to 4 hours, and the last reason is that I cant use any of my good moves…I wonder if I can still use Magic? Not much had change over the three years the only magic I know are, a _Light one and that is a shield, and the other one is a Dark magic and it is called explosion. I don't want to take the risk of using that magic just incase the suite might break…So the only thing I can do is fight physically and used a light magic that would protect me but since I am still not very strong yet it wont hold up very long and it will use up a lot of my strength…I forgot why did I came out hear again?_

9:34AM Donate-? (That guy is still around, how? Never mind that guy is now getting on my nerves he needs to be stop.)

Godfrey-? Oh hi Donate, how are you holding up?

Donate-Good bye Godfrey. [Pokes a hole in Godfrey's oxygen tank.]

Godfrey-? What are you doing? Tries to shake Donate lose.]

Donate-Just hold still for a little bit. [Pulls the cord that connects the oxygen tank to the helmet.]

Godfrey-! (DAMN IT DONATE!)

Donate-It's over for us Godfrey this will be your grave just like everyone else.

[An enemy solder attacks Donate]

Godfrey-Serves you right…I hate my life I really do. [Goes after Donate and the enemy.] Hey fat boy guess who?

10:05AM Godfrey-[Gasp for breath]

Donate-You…you save me?

Godfrey-(I hate my life I am going to die just to save some guy who tried to kill me.)

Donate-Because of that I would like to give you my thanks.

Godfrey-(I wonder if he knows I can't even hear him?)

Donate-You need to go to the surfaces to get some air ill help you.

Godfrey-(! I guess everyone wins.) [Passes out]

10:18AM Walter-! What happen?

Donate-You see…he-

Walter-I don't care about him what happen to you?

Donate-Oh, you see an enemy came and attack me from the behind I manage to beat him and when that battle was over I notice he was in danger so I had to hurry to save his life.

Walter-You are a brave man Donate but this battle is still not over yet you can still go ack and fight this guy is done.

Donate-I understand sir.

10:54AM [Godfrey wakes up.] Godfrey-? Where am I?

Magee-Back home.

Godfrey-[Looks around.] This does not look like home.

Magee-No but you are safe for now.

Godfrey-What do you mean "for now"?

Magee-If I am not mistaken you still got a job to do.

Godfrey-That is true.

Magee-[Looks at the suite and sighs.] This suite was not made for combat fighting…as you can see it can easily be damage if not destroyed…I am very surprise that you manage to last as long as you did.

Godfrey-It wasn't easy.

Magee-No it wasn't…but you did good…after all you should thank Donate for saving your life.

Godfrey-I saved his he saved mine we are even.

Magee-That's not what I herd.

Godfrey-? What did you hear?

Magee-What I herd is this. Donate was attack from the behind and when he defeat that he saw that you were in trouble so he risk his own life just to bring you to surface.

Godfrey-(THAT ASS!)

Magee-But in any case your battle is over now in this area.

Godfrey-(It's not over yet.)

12:07PM (At town square) Walter-Everyone if I can have your attention please! These men all risk there own life to protect yours and now the battle is over and I am please to say that the war is over and we won.

[Everyone screams in cheer.]

Walter-Our bravest men of them all is none other the Donate him self.

Godfrey-(Bull.)

[Everyone all clap for Donate.]

Donate-Thank you, thank you, I couldn't have done it with out the help of my army we all did a great job in defending this city, and we hope that this city will stay the way it is for another hundreds of years from now.

[Everyone all clap for Donate.]

Walter-Please hold your applause everyone…I would also give out two very special awards the Medal of Honor to two very special men, and they are none other then Donate and Edward.

Godfrey-(Who the hell is Edward?)

Walter-And with that all said and done I now dismiss the army of Atlantics.

[Alisha runs thru the crowed toward Donate and gives him a kiss.]

Godfrey-! (Ok if I stay hear any longer I think I am going to kill someone I had enough happiness in this paradise.)

Alisha-Oh you're leaving already?

Godfrey-I think it will be best if I go.

Donate-Thanks for your help.

Godfrey-Don't mention it.

Alisha-I do want to give you something before you leave. [Alisha gives Godfrey a kiss on the check.] Just so you won't forget us.

Godfrey-I don't think I will forget this place for a long time.

Alisha-Bye Godfrey and good luck.

Godfrey-Thanks.

1:27PM (At the entrance to Dark Crater.)

Godfrey-(So this is the top of the Dark Crater and I have to go down…I am already at an disadvantage already they can see in the dark and I cant not to mention that there is going to be an entire army after me too…It just keeps on getting better and better.)

Chernobog-He approaches master.

Seth-Yes I see…lets see how he can handle our little army.

Chernobog-Yes master.

Godfrey-(Well this is not so bad all I have to do is keep quite till I get to the end and that is where the fun begins.

[The enemy solders]-IS THAT HIM! LET'S GET HIM!

Godfrey-(All well it would be boring to be here all by my self any way.)

2:13PM Chernobog-The boy is still strong master.

Seth-I can see that Chernobog…he approaches closer by each step he takes…I think it is time that you and…Snow can visit an old friend.

Chernobog-Yes master.

Godfrey-? So this is the entrance to meet the Dark Lord.

Chernobog-But you would have to get past me first.

Godfrey-It's been a while.

Chernobog-Yes it has Godfrey. [Steps out of the shadows.]

Godfrey-Tell me something if you need me to do your evil plan why try to kill me?

Chernobog-We just need your power and your power can still be suck out of you even if you are dead.

Godfrey-That makes more since now…Are you alone?

Chernobog-I thought you know me by now Godfrey of cores I have another.

[Snow slashes Godfrey from the behind.]

Godfrey-What the? Oh hi Snow…or should I call you Dark Snow?

Snow-I like the sound of that.

Chernobog-I pick up some new moves since our last battle I think you might like them.

Godfrey-I hope so the last battle was kind of a lit down.

Chernobog-I hope I won't disappoint you this time.

4:32PM Chernobog-[Breaths hard.] Every time.

Godfrey-[Breaths hard.] But on the bright side it does not get boring…it also does not get easer too.

Chernobog-Each time…You always have a chance to kill me…and yet you still let me live…why?

Godfrey-To tell you the truth I don't know why I do half of the stuff I do.

Chernobog-[Looks over to Snow.] She is a good girl.

Godfrey-Indeed.

Chernobog-But we use her…you even use her…Don't die yet…..I am still not done with you.

Godfrey-Ill be waiting.

Chernobog-Go…your faith ends there go now.

Seth-…So…You came here to face your doom yet again Godfrey?

Godfrey-No I am just hear to stop you…again.

Seth-[Evil Laugh.] You think you are so funny don't you Godfrey?

Godfrey-Uh no every once in a while ya but not a lot.

Seth-I goof in our last match but this time you are all mine.

Godfrey-Well I'm flattered but I am here to kill you, rescue Snow, and live happily ever after.

Seth-I thought you knew this by now Godfrey. There is no happily ever after.

Godfrey-Well I hate to disagree with you there I will make a happily ever after.

Seth-If you say so then I think it is time that we fought. [Does a dark magic move (Hypnosis) and put Godfrey to sleep]

5:18PM Godfrey-[Wakes up.]? (Everything is up side down?)

Seth-I am glad that you had a nice rest.

Godfrey-What did you do to me?

Seth-I put you to sleep the tied you up. Look down.

Godfrey-…A spike pit?

Seth-Yep I thought why not we fight over a giant spike pit? We are also surrounded by lava too.

Godfrey-Sounds like fun but first can you get me down?

Seth-That's yours problem.

Godfrey-Ok hold on…Ok I think I am ready now.

Seth-I don't think so look behind you.

Godfrey-? SNOW!

Seth-She is hanging by a thread any moment she can easily fall to her death.

Godfrey-You wouldn't do that?

Seth-I thought it would be a good way to add to the suspense. Shall we begin?

Godfrey-Yes we shall.

8:24PM [Godfrey breaths hard.] This…ends…NOW! [Launches toward Seth and lunges him to the lava.] Seth…there was never room on this planet for you to be here…I think it is best if you burn in hell for a little bit.

[The string that holds Snow broke.]

Godfrey-? SNOW! [Rushes to Snow.]

[Snow falls in the lava and Godfrey falls close behind.]

Godfrey-…I have got to stop doing this. [Puts Snow on the ground.] Snow can you hear me? Snow…SNOW! [Listen for her hart beat.] Snow…it's not time yet…Snow. [Tears run down Godfrey's face.]

[In Godfrey's dream.]

Godwin-Godfrey.

Godfrey-What is it?

Godwin-I know what happen to Snow.

Godfrey-I was too late.

Godwin-There might still be time but it is very dangerous.

Godfrey-What is it?

Godwin-All you have to do is split your health with Snow's and to do that is by simply kiss her.

Godfrey-That's it? Kissing her?

Godwin-You have to concentrate and allow you're self to transfer your own health to hers.

Godfrey-Is there another way I can do it?

Godwin-Yes all you do is put both of your hands on the person you want to heal and concentrate and soon they will start to glow. When they glow that means that you are doing it.

Godfrey-So why did you told me to kiss her?

Godwin-I thought you might like that better.

Godfrey-What are the side effects?

Godwin-You might die in the process.

Godfrey-I think I am willing to take the chance…but how did I survived the lava?

Godwin-With out you knowing it you did the shield which with stand long enough to get Snow out of there.

Godfrey-Thank you father.

Godwin-I was never your father Godfrey I was just one of your ancestors.

Godfrey-[Godfrey wakes up.] Ok…here I go. [Gives Snow a kiss.]

Snow-…. [Snow wakes up.] ? Godfrey…Did you…kiss me?

Godfrey-Lets just say if I didn't you would have died. [Godfrey feels weak.]

Snow-Where's the Dark Lord?

Godfrey-As far as I know he is on fire.

Snow-So you did it?

Godfrey-I did not do it all alone you know.

Snow-But I got turned evil again.

Godfrey-If it wasn't for you I probably wouldn't had made it this far.

Chernobog-Hate to inter up here but this is not over.

Godfrey-(Great.) I should have killed you when I had the chance.

Chernobog-You think I want to fight you? Even I know when it is a good time to walk away I am just here to say that it is not over.

Godfrey-I think we got that by now.

Chernobog-Good…Snow don't disappoint me.

Snow-(What is he talking about?)

Godfrey-Come on Snow lets head home.

March 12, 2019 8:44AM (At Dragon's Town.)

Godfrey-Here we are.

Snow-Home?

Godfrey-Yes Snow…home. Do me a favor.

Snow-?

Godfrey-Next time can you promise me that you won't run away?

Snow-[Laughs] I promise Godfrey.

William-I see them.

Baleen-I see…so they are the victors.

Godfrey-I think they are celebrating?

Snow-Come on lets go.

Godfrey-You go on ahead I am still pretty weak.

Baleen-Nice to see you again Snow.

Snow-It is nice to be back home.

William-A 11 year old girl fights against an army and still come back in one peace.

Snow-You can say that but the true hero of this story is Godfrey.

Godfrey-?

Baleen-Ah yes Godfrey let me be the first to say that we had never gave up on you.

Godfrey-Well that is nice to know.

William-You two seem tired rest today party tomorrow.

8:50PM [Snow wakes up and grabs a knife, then walks over to Godfrey.] (This is the end for you Godfrey.)

Godfrey-[Talking in his sleep.] Snow…don't…what are you doing?

Snow-(Good bye…Godfrey.) [Goes to stab Godfrey on his head but stops an inch away.] (What am I doing? I was going to kill the guy who saved my life…what is going on with me?)

[Godfrey wakes up.] Snow? What are you doing with that?

Snow-…I don't know…it was like I was being controlled or something.

Godfrey-Were you going to kill me?

Snow-No…I mean yes…I mean…I don't know any more.

Godfrey-I wonder?

Snow-Wonder what?

Godfrey-I wonder if the Dark Lord is truly finished.

Snow-I hope so.

Godfrey-Listen Snow I don't care even if I have to give up my own life but if I know that you would be safe then I would do it.

Snow-Thank you Godfrey.

Seth-You are supposed to be Godfrey's girlfriend and you are supposed to fall in love with him. Make it where if you are ever in danger that he can come running to you.

The End


End file.
